


The best present of all

by LividMilkshake



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an Actor!Reader and all Sebastian wanted to do was celebrate his birthday with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best present of all

Sebastian sat there on his bed… Today was a special day and yet all he could think about was you. He looked at the white walls and usually the room was full of laughter so he didn’t notice them but now you were away acting he noticed them more and the pictures tore at his heart. He missed you. 

He eventually got up to go to the kitchen the want for coffee to wake him up more was too much. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way but stopped outside his lounge door… someone was in there. 

Seb was slightly frightened did someone break in? Was it a crazed fan? He swallowed his fear and went towards the door quietly to find out who it was. He opened the door gingerly and what he saw he couldn’t believe. It was you

You were there with two cups of coffee. “I thought you had woken up I heard you” you said smiling “Happy Birthday Sebby!”

Seb was like a kid again and immediately swept you up into a hug “But you weren’t coming back you had a thing to shoot across the world and you had to be there and you apologised and everything!” he said so fast that it sounded like one big word. 

you smiled “I saw how upset my guy was so I did all I could and eventually worked so hard I got a couple of days off so that I could visit my guy and spend his Birthday with him.” 

Seb smiled still a tiny bit in shock as he was not expecting you back as he eventually said what he felt “You made my Birthday worth it”


End file.
